cryptozoologycryptidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien
"Aliens" are Extraterrestrial Creatures from Space. To date there has been no direct observational evidence of extraterrestrial life, according to scientists. Aliens are believed by some to be Demons. Most of these same scientists, however, believe that it's very likely that life exists outside our planet. Many of them also believe that it's nearly impossible that there is no other intelligent life in the universe. Astronomers have observed dozens of planets orbiting stars other than our sun, suggesting that other earth-like planets exist in the universe. Considering the unimaginable vastness of space, the idea that this intelligent life is actually visiting us remains highly speculative within the scientific community. In fact, most scientists believe that interstellar space travel of this magnitude is so unlikely as to render it impossible. For us to reach the nearest star outside our solar system, Alpha Centauri, a spacecraft would have to travel at one million miles an hour for more than 2,500 years. Even traveling at this speed is theoretical; our fastest spacecraft currently travels at a mere 40,000 miles an hour. According to a Gallup poll conducted at the end of the 20th century, one-third of Americans believe that aliens have visited us. According to many of these believers: an alien craft and its occupants crash-landed in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947, the U.S. government recovered the craft and has been meeting with the aliens in a place called Area 51, these meetings are linked to the recent rise in UFO sightings, the aliens themselves have been abducting and experimenting on people, the aliens have been leaving signs of their presence in the form of crop circles, and the government and media have been covering all of this up. To date, all reported UFO and alien activity has been dismissed as Earth-based aircraft, known astronomical objects, hoaxes, etc. These mysterious Creatures mostly appeared from 1940 to 1980. Alien Reports throughout the Years ''Roswell Incident On July 8, 1947, Roswell Army Airfeild (RAAF) public information office in Roswell, New Mexico, issued a press release stating that personnel from the field's 509th Bomb Group had recovered a crashed "flying disc" from a ranch near Roswell, sparking intense media interest. The following day, the press reported that Commanding General of the Eighth Air Force stated that, in fact, a Radar-tracking Balloon had been recovered by the RAAF personnel, not a "flying disc." A subsequent press conference was called, featuring debris from the crashedobject, which seemed to confirm the weather balloon description. Additional witnesses added significant new details, including claims of a huge military operation dedicated to recovering alien craft and aliens themselves, at as many as 11 crash sites, and alleged witness intimidation. In 1989, A scientist put forth a detailed personal account, where he claimed that alien autopsies were carried out at the Roswell base. Hopkinsville Gunbattle On the evening of August 21, 1955, members of the Calloway family from Philadelphia were visiting friends, the Sutton family of Kentucky. The Sutton family home was a rural farmhouse located near the towns of Kelly and Hopkinsville, in Christian County, Kentucky (the farmhouse still stands today although the Sutton family moved soon after the incident). There were a total of eleven people in the house that night, including the children of the two families. The Suttons had no running water in the farmhouse, and due to it being a warm evening Billy Ray Taylor, the patriarch of the Taylor/Calloway family, went to an outside water pump for a drink. It was about 7:00 PM. Taylor said he observed strange lights in the sky to the west, which he believed to be an unusual craft. The craft was disc-shaped in appearance, and featured lights on its side that had "all of the colors of the rainbow". Taylor ran back to the house excitedly telling the others about his "flying saucer" sighting, but no one believed him; instead thinking that he had become overly excited after seeing a vivid "Shooting Star". At about 8.00 p.m., the families began hearing strange and unexplained noises outside. The Sutton family dog which was in the yard outside began barking loudly and then hid under the house, where it remained until the next day. Going outside a few minutes later with their guns, Billy Ray Taylor and Elmer "Lucky" Sutton then asserted that they saw a strange creature emerge from the nearby trees. Jerome Clark describes the creature as: :"a luminous, three-and-a-half-foot-tall being with an oversized head, big, floppy, pointed ears, glowing eyes, and hands with talons at their ends. The figure, either made of or simply dressed in silvery metal, had its hands raised." Disquieted by the creature's bizarre appearance, the pair were further unnerved when it began rushing towards the house holding its hands up in the air, which the men took as threatening behavior. When the creature approached to within about 20 feet, the two men became scared of a home invasion and began shooting at it, one using a shotgun, the other man using a .22 Rifle. There was a noise "sounding like bullets being rattled about in a metal drum", and the creature, they said, then flipped over and fled into the darkness and shadows. Sure that they had wounded the creature, Lucky and Billy Ray went out to look for it. Hendry writes that as the men were stepping from the porch, "a taloned hand reached down from above and began grasping at their hair." They again shot at the creature—it was perched on an awning over the porch—and it was knocked from the roof. Again they heard the rattling noise, although the creature was apparently unharmed. In a later televised interview, one of the grown up children would claim that, as well as "floating" above the ground instead of walking, the creatures "stuck to the side of the house in the way a spider could". Lucky and Billy Ray returned to the house in a disturbed state. Within minutes, Lucky's brother J. C. Sutton said that he saw the same creature (or at least a similar creature) peer into a window in the home; J. C. and Billy Ray shot at it, breaking the window, whereupon it too flipped over and fled. The creatures could be heard loudly scurrying about on the roof, and scratching as though trying to break through. For the next few hours, the witnesses would assert that the creatures repeatedly approached the home, either popping up at the doorway or at windows in an almost playful manner, only to be shot at each time they did. The witnesses were unsure as to how many of the creatures that there were; at least two, as two were seen at once, but there may have been as many as fifteen. At one point the witnesses shot one of the beings nearly point blank, and again would insist that the sound resembled bullets striking a metal bucket. The floating creatures' legs seemed to be atrophied and nearly useless, and they appeared to propel themselves with a curious hip-swaying motion, steering with their arms. Clark writes that "if the creatures were in a tree or on the roof when hit gunfire, they would float, not fall, to the ground." Not all of the eleven actually claimed to have seen the creatures; June Taylor was too frightened to look, and Lonnie Lankford, and his brother and sister were hiding out of fear during the encounter. However this still left seven witnesses to the creatures in the farmhouse, and all present in the house had seen strange lights or heard the strange noises the creatures made. There might have been partial corroboration of the Taylor-Sutton tale: at about 11 p.m., a state highway trooper near Kelly independently reported some unusual "meteor-like objects" flying overhead, "with a sound like gunfire coming directly from them." Hendry writes that Sutton family matriarch "Mrs. Lankford … counseled an end to the hostilities," noting that the creatures had never seemed to try harming anyone nor had they actually entered the house. Between appearances from the creatures, the family tried to temper the children's growing hysteria. At about 11.00 p.m., the Taylor-Sutton crew decided to flee the farmhouse in their automobiles and after about 30 minutes they arrived at the Hopkinsville police station. Police Chief Russell Greenwell judged the witnesses to have been frightened by something "beyond reason, not ordinary." He also opined "these were not the sort of people who normally ran to the police … something frightened them, something beyond their comprehension." A police officer with medical training determined that Billy Ray's pulse rate was more than twice normal. Twenty police officers accompanied the Taylor-Suttons back to the farmhouse, and several entered it to assess the damage. According to Daniels et al., "the official response was prompt and thorough." In 1998, Karal Ayn Barnett wrote, "By all accounts, the witnesses were deemed sane, not drunk, and in such a state of terror, no one involved doubted that they had seen something beyond far their kin." Police interviewed neighbouring farmhouses, whose residents were also distressed and reported to the police strange lights, strange sounds, and of hearing the gun battle at the Sutton farmstead. Police and photographers who visited the home saw many bullet holes and hundreds of spent shells, and further discovered what Clark describes as "an odd luminous patch along a fence where one of the beings had been shot, and, in the woods beyond, a green light whose source could not be determined." Though the investigation was inconclusive, Daniels et al. writes, "Investigators did conclude, however, that these people were sincere and sane and that they had no interest in exploiting the case for publicity. The patch sample, although photographed, was never collected and had mysteriously disappeared by the noon the next day. " Police left at about 2:15 a.m., and not long afterward, the witnesses claimed that the creatures returned. Billy Ray fired at them once more, ruining yet another window. The last of the creatures was allegedly sighted just before dawn, at about 4:45 a.m. on August 22. They disappeared with the dawn. Interrupted Journey According to a variety of reports given by the Hills, the alleged abduction happened on the evening of September 19, 1961 around 10 p.m. The Hills were driving back to Portsmouth from a vacation in Qubec, Canada. There were only a few other cars on the road as they made their way home. Just south of Groveton, New Hampshire, they claimed to have observed a bright point of light in the sky. While Barney navigated U.S. Route 3, Betty reasoned that she was observing a communication satellite since it moved erratically and urged Barney to stop the car for a closer look, as well as to walk their dog, Delsey. Worried about the presence of bears, Barney carried a pistol that he had in the trunk of the car. Betty, whose sister had confided to her about having a flying saucer sighting several years earlier thought it may be what they were encountering. Barney grabbed a pair of binoculars in order to get a better look at the strange light. When he looked through them, he saw multicolored lights and a row of windows with "beings" standing within sight. Barney originally thought the light was a conventional aircraft since they were near Pease Air Force Base. The Hills claimed that they continued driving on the isolated road, moving very slowly in order to observe the object as it came even closer. They stated that it seemed to have been moving in unison with the topography and dipped in front of the peaks and descended slowly in their direction. At one point the object appeared to land on top of Cannon Mountain, but quickly began moving again. Approximately one mile south of Indian Head, they said, a huge craft rapidly descended toward the Hills' vehicle causing Barney to stop directly in the middle of the highway. The craft descended to approximately 80–100 feet above the Hills' 1957 Chevorlet Bel Air and filled the entire field of the windshield. Barney, carrying his pistol, stepped away from the vehicle and moved closer to the object. Using the binoculars, Barney claimed to have seen about 8 to 11 humanoid figures who were peering out of the craft's windows, seeming to look at him. The one remaining figure continued to look at Barney and communicated a message telling him to "stay where you are and keep looking." Red lights on what appeared to be bat-wing fins began to telescope out of the sides of the craft and a long structure descended from the bottom of the craft. The silent craft approached to what Barney estimated was within 50–80 feet overhead and 50–100 feet away from him. Barney tore the binoculars away from his eyes and ran back to his car, saying, "They're going to capture us!" He saw the object again shift its location to directly above the vehicle. He drove away at high speed, telling Betty to look for the object. She rolled down the window and looked up, but saw only darkness above them. Almost immediately the Hills heard a beep which Betty described similar to a microwave and then another beep. At which point they were 35 miles from where they originally were. From later recollections, they recall their car vibrating and stalling. Betty touched the metal on the passenger door expecting to feel an electric shock, but felt only the vibration. The Hills say they experienced the onset of an altered state of consciousness that left their minds dulled, and that they also felt a tingling sensation throughout their bodies. Arriving home at about dawn, the Hills assert that they had some odd sensations and impulses they could not readily explain: Betty insisted that their luggage be kept near the back door rather than in the main part of the house. Barney noted that the leather strap for the binoculars was torn, though he could not recall it tearing. Barney says he was compelled to examine his genitals in the bathroom, though he found nothing unusual. They took long showers to remove possible contamination and each drew a picture of what they had observed. Their drawings were similar. Perplexed, the Hills say they tried to reconstruct the chronology of events as they witnessed the UFO and drove home. But immediately after they heard the buzzing sounds their memories became incomplete and fragmented, and they could not determine a continuous chain of events. Barney recalled saying "Oh no, not again", though he could not place the comment in context. After sleeping for a few hours, Betty woke and placed the shoes and clothing she had worn during the drive into her closet, observing that the dress was torn at the hem, zipper and lining. Later, when Betty retrieved the items from her closet, she noted a pinkish powder on her dress, but had no idea where it might have come from. She threw the dress away, but later changed her mind, retrieving the dress and hanging it on a clothesline. The powder vanished in the wind, though Betty says a few pink stains were left on the dress. Over the years, she said, five laboratories have conducted chemical and forensic analysis on the dress. The Socorro Encounter Alone in his patrol car, Sergeant Lonnie Zamora was chasing a speeding car due south of Socorro, New Mexico on April 24, 1964, at about 5:45 p.m., when he "heard a roar and saw a flame in the sky to southwest some distance away — possibly a 1/2 mile or a mile." Thinking a local dynamite shack might have exploded, Zamora broke off the chase and went to investigate. He describes the noise as "a roar, not a blast. Not like a jet. Changed from high frequency to low frequency and then stopped. Roar lasted possibly 10 seconds" as he approached on a gravel road. "Saw flame about as long as heard the sound. Flame same color as best as recall. Sound distinctly from high to low until it disappeared." He explains that his car windows were down. Zamora notes no other possible witnesses except possibly the car in front, which he estimates might have heard the noise but not seen the flame because it would be behind the brow of the hill from their viewpoint. Zamora struggled to get his car up the steep hill, and on the third attempt, which was successful, he noted no further noise. For the next 10–15 seconds he proceeded west, looking for the shack whose precise location he did not recall. It was then that he noticed a shiny object, "to south about 150 to 200 yards", that at first he took to be an "overturned white car ... up on radiator or on trunk", with two people standing close to it, one of whom seemed to notice him with some surprise and gave a start. The shiny object was "like aluminum — it was whitish against the mesa background, but not chrome", and shaped like a letter "O". Having stopped for a couple of seconds, Zamora approached in his car meaning to help. Zamora only caught a brief sight of the two people in white coveralls beside the "car". He recalls nothing special about them. "I don't recall noting any particular shape or possibly any hats, or headgear. These persons appeared normal in shape — but possibly they were small adults or large kids. Zamora drove towards the scene, radioing his dispatcher to say he would be out of his car. He stopped his car, got out, and attended to the radio mic, which he had dropped, then he started to approach the object. According to Zamora, Keeping the object in view he ran behind his car, bumping his leg on the rear fender and dropping his glasses, and continued running northwards away from the object, which was still near the ground. He now gives a more detailed description of the object. "Oval in shape ... smooth — no windows or doors ... Noted red lettering of some type (see illustration). Insignia was about 2½' high and about 2' wide I guess. Was in middle of object ... Object still like aluminum-white." He also noted that the object was still on the ground when the roar started. The UFO then took off into the Sky. The Exeter Incident At approximately 2 am on September 3, 1965, Norman Muscarello was hitchhiking to his parents' home in Exeter along Highway 150. Muscarello, 18, had recently graduated from high school and was about to leave for service in the U.S. Navy. He had been visiting his friend at her parents' home in nearby Amesbury, Massachusets; since he did not own a car he would catch a ride to and from his friend's home. However, at that time of night there was little traffic on the highway, and as he walked he noticed 5 flashing red lights in some nearby woods. The lights illuminated the woods and a nearby farmhouse (the farm belonged to the Dining family, who were not at home at the time). The lights soon moved towards him, and Muscarello became terrified and dove into a ditch. The lights moved away and hovered near the Dining farmhouse before going back into the woods. Muscarello ran to the farmhouse, pounded on the door and yelled for help, but no one answered. When he saw a car coming down the road, he ran into the road and forced it to stop. The couple in the car drove him to the Exeter police station. At the station Muscarello told his story to police officer Reginald Toland, who worked the night desk at the police station. Toland, who knew Muscarello, was impressed by his obvious fear and agitated state. Toland radioed police officer Eugene Bertrand, Jr., who had earlier in the evening passed a distressed woman sitting in her car on Highway 108. When Bertrand stopped and asked if she had a problem, the woman told him that a "huge object with flashing red lights" had been following her car for 12 miles and stopped over her car before flying away. Bertrand considered her a "kook" but did stay with her for approximately 15 minutes until she had calmed down and was ready to resume her drive. After arriving at the police station and hearing Muscarello's story, Bertrand decided to drive back to the Dining farm with Muscarello to investigate the field where he had seen the UFO.Bertrand drove Muscarello back to the place of his sighting. From Bertrand's patrol car they saw nothing unusual. However, when they left the car and walked towards the woods where Muscarello had first seen the objects, some horses in a nearby corral began kicking their stalls and making loud, frightened noises. Dogs in the area also began howling. Bertrand and Muscarello both saw an object rise up from the woods beyond the corral. Bertrand described the UFO as "this huge, dark object as big as a barn over there, with red flashing lights on it." The object moved slowly towards them, swaying back and forth. Instinctively remembering his police training, Bertrand dropped to one knee, drew his pistol, and pointed it at the object. He then decided that shooting would not be wise, so he reholstered the pistol, grabbed the stunned Muscarello, and both men ran back to the patrol car. Bertrand radioed another Exeter policeman, David Hunt, for assistance, and while the two men waited for Hunt to arrive they continued to watch the object. According to UFO historian Jerome Clark, Bertrand and Muscarello "observed the object as it hovered 100 feet away and at 100 feet altitude. It rocked back and forth. The pulsating red lights flashed in rapid sequence, first from right to left, then left to right, each cycle consuming no more than two seconds...the local animals continued to act agitated." When Hunt arrived he also watched the strange object. The object finally flew away over the woods and disappeared. Ronnie Hill Case The Ronnie Hill case Schirmer Aubduction Nebraska Police Sergeant '''Herbert Schirmer' claimed that he was abducted by Aliens on December 3, 1967, while in Ashland, Nebraska. Under hypnosis he reported that he had seen a blurred white object that came out of what he had at first mistaken for a truck because of blinking red lights. The white object communicated mentally with him, preventing him from drawing his gun. After hypnosis he said that the beings in the vehicle were friendly, had bases on Venus, and drew energy from power lines. The commission's conclusion was "Evaluation of psychological assessment tests, the lack of any evidence, and interviews with the patrolman, left project staff with no confidence that the trooper’s reported UFO experience was physically real." Sprinkle thought Schirmer believed what he was saying and was not consciously inventing the story. ''Pascagoula Abduction On the evening of October 11, 1973, 42-year-old Charles Hickson and 19-year-old Calvin Parker — co-workers at a shipyard — were fishing off a pier on the west bank of the Pascagoula River in Mississippi. They heard a whirring/whizzing sound, saw two flashing blue lights, and reported that a domed, cigar-shaped aircraft, some 30 to 40 feet across and 8 to 10 feet high, suddenly appeared near them. The ship seemed to levitate about 2 feet above the ground. A door opened on the ship, they said, and three creatures emerged and seized the men, floating or levitating them into the craft. Both men reported being paralyzed and numb. Parker claimed that he had fainted due to fright. They described the creatures as being roughly humanoid in shape, and standing about five feet tall. The creatures' skin was pale in color and wrinkled, and they had no eyes that the men could discern, and slits for mouths. Their heads also appeared connected directly to their shoulders, with no discernible neck. There were three "carrot like" growths instead - one where the nose would be on a human, the other two where ears would normally be. The beings had lobster-like laws at the ends of their arms, and they seemed to have only one leg (Hickson later described the creatures' lower bodies looking as if their legs were fused together) ending in elephant-like feet. Hickson also reported that the creatures moved in mechanical, robotic ways. On the ship, Hickson claimed that he was somehow levitated or hovered a few feet above the floor of the craft, and was examined by what looked like a large football-shaped mechanical eye, about 6 to 8 inches in diameter, that seemed to scan his body. Parker claimed that he could not recall what had happened to him inside the craft, although later, during sessions of hypnotic regression he offered some hazy details. The men were released after about 20 minutes and the creatures levitated them, with Hickson's feet dragging along the ground, back to their original positions on the river bank. Imjarvi Alien 4:45 p.m. Aarno Heinonen and Esko Viljo saw a bright light in the sky approaching them with a buzzing sound. A round 10-foot wide metallic object with a flat bottom, wrapped at first in a reddish gray mist, descended to within 10-12 ft of the ground, and the buzzing ceased. It was so close to Heinonen that he could have touched it with his ski pole. From an opening in the center of the object's bottom, a bright light beam was the emitted, creating an illuminated area of 3 ft in diameter on the snow beneath it, edged with black. A red gray mist descended again;when it cleared both men could see, only 10 feet away, a 3-foot tall humanoid creature standing in the illuminated area, carrying in its hands a black box with a pulsating yellow light. The arms and legs were very thin, the face pale like wax, and the nose hooked; it wore a light green coverall with darker green knee boots, white gauntlets, and a conical metallic helmet. Then the mist again descended, and long red, green and purple "sparks" floated out from the lighted area. A sort of flame rose from this spot and entered the UFO; then the mist vanished, as did the UFO. Foo Fighters Main Article: Foo Fighters Giant Brains of Palos Verdes'' On the night of August 17, 1971, a pair of men from Palos Verdes, California — Peter Rodriguez and John Hodges — left the home of a mutual friend at about 2 am. The pair climbed into Hodges’ car and were about to drive off when they simultaneously noticed a pair of huge, blue, mist shrouded, disembodied brains lying about 6-feet in front of them in the middle of the road. They described one of the creatures as being approximately “the size of an overgrown softball,” while the second one had the dimensions of a human torso and (most startlingly) seemed to have a red, eye-like organ wedged into the center of its frontal lobe. It was at this juncture that the larger brain spoke to Hodges telepathically, stating: “Take the time to understand yourselves, the times draws near when you shall need to. You shall not remember this incident until we meet again.” Hodges wasted no time in speeding away from these bizarre beings and driving his equally frightened friend home. When Hodges — who was now alone — returned to his own home he was terrified to see the two big blue brains waiting for him outside his house. At this point Hodges apparently lost consciousness because his next memory was of waking up in what he referred to as a “control room.”This control room was lined with what seemed to him to be computer consoles. Hodges noticed that the brain creatures were nearby… along with a cadre of beings that were even more terrifying. Hodges stated that he was confronted by a group of bald, thin lipped, 7-foot tall, grey skinned humanoids with no less than six webbed fingers and toes. Alien Timeline Category:Cryptids Category:Major Cryptid Category:North American Cryptids Category:South American Cryptids Category:European Cryptids Category:Land-Based Cryptids Category:Air-Based Cryptids Category:Aquatic-Based Cryptids Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Photographed Cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Asian Cryptids Category:ARIA Category:Protected Category:Featured Aricles Category:Authentic